The Jenova Project
by Anime-Sonic
Summary: Sephiroth meets a girl that has the same abilitys as his mother. Meanwhile, Cloud, Cid and Vincent are sent by Hojo to find the girl and kill her.
1. Default Chapter

This is kinda my first FF7. story so please don't flame me. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 but i wish to kiddnap Cloud because he is kawaii! *gets attacked by Cloud* Ah! I was kidding!  
  
The night was quiet and still as the train rushed away from North Coral. People sat in the seats and no one seemed to notice the young girl sitting in the very back of the car. Almost 20, she had long straight green and purple hair and blue eyes that glowed a soft green in the darkness. Though the dim lights people could make out the clothes the girl was dressed in. Nothing more then a large gray shirt that barely covered her thin shoulders, pants that had to be held up with a belt and a very noticeable lab coat.  
  
As the town grew farther and farther away, the girl wondered again about her life. Nothing seemed to make since to her, how she had no parents or siblings and somehow manages to work without any schooling. The people she worked for to get the train tickets seemed to pity her and wonder how she was getting along like this. Even at night, the girl found her eyes filled with tears of sadness and frustration over her non-existent memories.  
  
All she had to help her was her name and some money she found in the coat she was wearing. But she only had a first name and was unsure if she had a last name. Maybe she was an orphan. Lost and alone. But there was a void in her memory and she couldn't remember having someone watch over her.  
  
The train began to lurch violently and the train slowed to a stop. Great. More bad luck. As if the girl wasn't accident prone, things happened around her that just couldn't be explained. People around her began to chat and some even turned to look at the girl. The girl just looked back at them with her same clueless expression.   
  
One of the Conductors walked through the cars and informed the people of the delay. It seems that a branch got stuck in the tracks and it would take them a while to remove it, so the people were free to leave the train and stretch. As the waves of people disembarked, the girl stood up and slowly walked out with the remaining few people.  
  
The cold night air hit the teen's face as she got off the train and onto solid dirt. There was a fair breeze and the trees were slowly swaying back and forth. The girl tried to take in as much of the scenery as possible but the night obstructed her vision, making some things not appear.  
  
A group near her began to approach her. They all were of a large build and were wearing hiker boots and jeans stained with dirt and grass. Their shirts had different logos of different companies and were just as stained as their jeans.  
  
" Hello," One said to her. The girl looked at him oddly but never replied. It was now that she noticed that they cut off her exits and her access to the train.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked.  
  
" Oh just some boys that believe that your clothes are very fitting of your personality," Another man replied.  
  
The girl looked a bit taken back but then smiled. It was not every day that someone says that to her. " Thank you. I think."  
  
Another man approached the girl. He was slightly smaller and younger that the others and had a rounded face. His eyes were a bit squinty and his breath reeked of alcohol.  
  
" What we mean is that your clothes would look even better on our bedroom floor," The man yelled, laughing out loud.   
  
The group members began to laugh as well and the girl began to panic. They had tried to trick her into trusting them. She looked around and tried to get though the men that surrounded her. They smiled and knocked her back onto the ground. She lay on the ground defenseless and some of the men began to pelt her with small rocks they found on the ground. The girl curled up into a ball and shivered as the stones cut her clothes and her skin. A voice in the back of her head told her that she was done for.........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth sat on top of a cliff over looking the railroad that traversed the land. Trains had been crossing it all day so it was nothing new. But right now was different. A train had stopped and people had been leaving it. There was nothing around for several miles. So why they had stopped was a total mystery for Sephiroth. Not that he really cared.  
  
He went back to looking at the stars that light up the dark blue sky until something caught his eye. A girl, just a normal average girl was walking towards the cliffside. Sephiroth also noticed a group of men fallowing her. Even so, Sephiroth continued to ignore them.  
  
But something caught his eye. The group of humans had surrounded the girl and they seemed to be over-powering her. Until she did something strange. Bolts of electricity escaped her and shocked the ground near the men's feet. Terrified, the men rushed off, screaming something unaudible. The girl slowly uncurled and lay on the ground motionless.  
  
Sephiroth watched her for a moment. He knew that no human could ever possess that kind of power. Once the train and its passengers had left, Sephiroth slowly floated down from his lonely cliff side to take a look at the girl.  
  
The first thing he sensed was mako. Her clothes reeked of it. She barely moved at all except for her slow shallow breathing. Sephiroth knelted down and looked at her. He sensed a strong connection with her but it didn't make sense to him. She wasn't related to him or anything so way did she seem so familiar?   
  
The girl slowly began to come around. She moaned for a second and pushed herself off the ground. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at Sephiroth kneeling next to her. Instinctively, she raised her hands in an attempt to fend off an attack but one never came.  
  
" Those men are gone," Sephiroth said. The girl slowly lowered her arms and looked at him quietly.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked, now looking worried about the answer.  
  
" None of you concern," Sephiroth stood up.  
  
" Why not?" The girl asked, looking at him with bright bluish-green eyes.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her, wished to kill her on the spot but something was stopping him. Masamune was right there yet he just couldn't bring himself to drawing the sword and killing the girl. He sighed in defeat and looked away from the girl.  
  
" It's Sephiroth."  
  
The girl blinked a few times. " That's a nice name."  
  
Sephiroth turned to look at her. Had she just said he had a nice name? He had just met her and now more then ever had he wanted to slay the human that lay shield less on the ground in front of him. Sephiroth turned to leave but was stopped.  
  
" Hey! Wait!" The girl yelled, getting up off the ground. " Don't leave."  
  
" Why should I stay?" He asked, glancing at her.  
  
" I'm lost," She replied. " I have no idea where I am. Please don't leave me."  
  
Sephiroth looked at her for a minute. She had a scared expression on her face. She may have had special powers but other than that she looked pretty clueless.  
  
" Do you have a name?" He asked.  
  
The girl nodded. " Yes I think. I've been calling myself that for a while now so it must be my name."  
  
" So?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. " What is it?"  
  
The girl hesitated for a second and then replied.   
  
" Jenova........," She said. " My name is Jenova."  
  
  
  
The girl watched Sephiroth's expression go from serious to shocked. He looked back at her with wide eyes, almost as if something about her was alarming. She looked deep into his green eyes and wondered what he was thinking.   
  
" Is something wrong?" She asked, breaking the silence that had drifted around them.  
  
Sephiroth continued to be speechless. This girl had the same name as his mother. But it couldn't be possible that it was a coincidence. Even if she was Jenova, the real one, she looked nothing like it. To Sephiroth, she was nothing but a scrawny girl with some kind of unimaginable power.  
  
" Your name," He asked. " Where did you get that name?"  
  
" Well, for a few years now, someone has been calling me 'Jenova'," The girl said. " Is there something about it I don't know about that name?"  
  
Sephiroth turned away again. " It was my mother's name."  
  
" Oh, sorry," The girl gazed at the ground and then back at Sephiroth. " If it helps, maybe I could shorten the name to something else."  
  
She watched for Sephiroth's reply but it never came.   
  
" You know. Like maybe Jen," The girl said, waiting for the reply.  
  
" Maybe your right Jen," Sephiroth said suddenly. He began to scan the sky, as if searching for something specific. " The stars looked closer tonight, don't they?"  
  
Jen slowly began to observe the sky above her. The stars and moon shone brightly but didn't seem to be any closer. Before Jen could reply, Sephiroth stuck her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. The girl lurched forward and fell to the ground, only to be caught by Sephiroth. He held her gingerly, as if she was to attack him.   
  
" You can't be my mother," Sephiroth muttered. " So why do you have her name and her powers?"  
  
He picked her up and carried her away from the tracks, leaving only a trail of footprints behind him. There was more to Jen then he had first thought. Powers were one thing, but for her to possess his mother's name made her different. Could this be why Sephiroth couldn't attack her? The questions continued to surface in his mind as he continued on his way to the cliff. 


	2. Ch2

Okay, ch2 is going to suck but it's needed in the plot so please don't flame me. And i don't own any characters from Final Fantasy 7 but i created Jen. So there.  
  
Cloud wandered around Rocket Town. Cid was back to check up on things so that left Vincent and Cloud to drift the town in search of something to do. Vincent had decided to keep himself back at Cid's house, deciding to angst about his past. Cloud, on the other hand, decided to look around the town.   
  
People passed him and muttered about him. It wasn't every day a mercenary came to Rocket Town so this gave the people something to talk about. Cloud looked at some of the small shops and browsed the weapons shop for some new materia.   
  
Upon leaving the shop, Cloud looked around the streets. Something caught his eye. A tall man with long black hair tied back in a tail, was looking at something in a shop window. The mercenary blinked in disbelief and found that when he looked back, the man had vanished amongst the townsfolk.   
  
By early evening, Cloud returned to the hanger to find Vincent angsting in a corner and Cid working on one of his airplanes.  
  
" You won't believe who I saw today," Cloud said. The others looked at him with a bit of interest.  
  
" Who did you find?" Vincent asked quietly.  
  
Cloud glanced at him. " It was Hojo. He was downtown today."  
  
" No way," Cid said. " How could that ****er be here?"  
  
" Well he was," Cloud replied. " I saw him this afternoon looking at a shop window."  
  
Vincent got up and walked over to Cloud. " If Hojo is here, it can't be good."  
  
" That a** never leaves his lab," Cid said. " So why would he be here?"  
  
" Good question," Vincent replied. " But no answer to that."  
  
" Maybe I can offer one," a voice called out from behind them. The group looked towards the sound of the voice to find Hojo standing in the doorway to the hanger. " Surprised? You should be."  
  
Vincent instinctively reached for his gun and pointed it at Hojo. Painful memories flooded back to him and he was praying the others didn't stop him. Cloud raised his hand for a moment, calling off Vincent.  
  
" Why are you here?" Cloud asked, glaring.  
  
" I need you to do something for me," Hojo asked.   
  
Cid walked forward. " And why the **** should we do something for you?!"  
  
Vincent kept his gun aimed at Hojo, almost daring him to make a move. Hojo didn't move but began to explain his reason for being there.  
  
" 20 years ago, some of my fellow scientists tried to create a clone of Jenova," Hojo illustrated. " When I heard of it, I cancelled the project but it continued without my knowledge. Now, just a few weeks ago, the project escaped without a trace. Every man in that room was killed and there was glass all over the floor.........."  
  
" Almost as if the room had been sliced by some invisible force," Vincent finished. Hojo glanced at him with cold expressionless eyes and then continued.  
  
" I need you to find the project and finish it off," Hojo said.   
  
" Why us?" Cid asked, glaring at Hojo.  
  
" Because, you are some of the best fighters on the planet," The scientist said. " And since I don't know the extent of the experiments powers, it would be pointless to send a normal SOLDIER out."  
  
" You want us to kill off an experiment that you couldn't keep under wraps," Vincent muttered audibly. " Why? That doesn't make much sense."  
  
" I'm not trying to make sense," Hojo said, turning on his heal. " I'm just looking for someone to finish off this mistake."  
  
Cloud, Cid and Vincent looked at each other, but before they could protest, Hojo had vanished again. Silence began to creep around them until Cid broke the silence.  
  
" Fine ****in' mess we got ourselves into this time." 


	3. Ch3

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but here it is. i don't own any characters from Final Fantasy 7 but i created Jen.  
  
Sephiroth watched Jen for a bit. The sun was starting to set and Jen was silently waiting for something to do. She had awakened to find herself being trained to use the powers she didn't know she had. Sephiroth had already tested her speed only to find that Jen had gotten quiet a few cuts from the exercise. While she bandaged the cuts, she wondered about Sephiroth. He seemed so quiet, so distant from everyone around him. Jen looked at him, standing off in the distance, silver hair blowing in the wind. She wished he would explain this powers thing he kept ranting about. Jen raised her hands and looked at them.  
  
Do I really have special powers? She thought, scanning her hands. If I do, why don't I feel any different?  
  
Sephiroth turned to face her, watching her try to understand her powers. He couldn't sense any powers coursing in her. All he could sense was the unnoticeable presence of mako. Sephiroth knew she possessed mako; her blue eyes glowed strongly with it. But her powers didn't seem to surface. He thought back to the last night when he saw her use the powers.  
  
Jen turned to look at Sephiroth, who was raising his sword at her. She panicked for a moment and then got up.  
  
" Sephiroth?" Jen asked. " What are you doing?"  
  
He gave no answer but began to slash at her. Jen stumbled back a bit, a few strands of hair falling to the ground. Sephiroth got ready for another strike, giving Jen enough time to make an escape. She began to run off, wondering about what had gotten into Sephiroth. He wasn't far behind, prepared for another attack. Jen continued to run, aware of the sharp pains in her chest. She abruptly came to a stop, trapped due to a large cliff edge. Sephiroth was slowly closing in, his sword looming about Jen.   
  
" Sephiroth!" She yelled. " Stop doing this!"  
  
The closed her eyes and half-heartedly waited for the strike. But instead of Masamune cleaving Jen in half, Sephiroth backed off. Once again, like before, bolts of lightening appeared out of nowhere, zapping the ground near Sephiroth's feet.  
  
Amazing, Sephiroth thought. If I provoke her, she attacks but when I ask her to attack, she doesn't understand.  
  
Jen slowly collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. She felt physically drained even though she hadn't been working. The ground came in and out of focus as she struggled to understand her lack of energy. Once the ground stopped spinning, she climbed to her feet.  
  
" What happened?" Jen muttered. " I can barely stand."  
  
Sephiroth put his sword away and walked over to her. " Your powers are extraordinary but physically draining. You can't use you powers without using up your energy."  
  
" What?" Jen uttered. She slowly collapsed against Sephiroth. " Just let me rest for a bit......."  
  
Sephiroth looked at Jen oddly. No one had ever been this close to him before, and he wanted to push her away. But once again, something was stopping him. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her in any way. He slowly sat down and moved Jen so that she was lying on the ground near him.  
  
Jen awoke a few hours later. The sun was already past the noon position and Sephiroth was no were to be found. Jen got up off the ground and looked around. He hadn't left her before. The girl wandered around the plain for a while until the sun was beginning to set. Worried she may have gone to far, she began to return to where she had woken up.  
  
" Your late," Sephiroth called out. He had returned while Jen was gone and appeared to be cooking something to eat. He was slowly stirring a strange looking soup in a large black pot. Jen's stomach growled. It had been a while since she last ate.  
  
" Sorry," Jen said, sitting down. " I was just looking around and lost track of time."  
  
Sephiroth didn't reply. He was too focused on his cooking. Jen watched, wishing to ask about what he was cooking. Time seemed to move slowly for Jen as she watched the clouds move across the sky. There was a lack of wind so the clouds remained the same for minutes on end.  
  
" Is this how it is?" Jen asked. Sephiroth looked at her with his cold green eyes.  
  
" What?"  
  
Jen moved a bit and looked from the soup to Sephiroth.   
  
" Well, you always seem to sit there," Jen said. " You never say a word and you vanished this morning. Most of the people I worked for in North Coral were kind enough to tell me where they were going. If you could really call that going out. The town burned down years ago."  
  
Sephiroth continued stirring the soup, lowering his glance to the ground. " I went off to be alone."  
  
" Why?" Jen asked. " You seem like you need someone around you."  
  
She noticed Sephiroth stop for a moment. He must have been thinking about what she said. The minutes seemed to tick by as Jen waited for Sephiroth to reply.   
  
" I'm fine," Sephiroth replied, almost threatening. He disliked the idea of someone fallowing him. Just the thought alone once again made him wish that he could slay her. But the same block came back again, making him unable to fallow through with his command.  
  
" It was just a thought," Jen replied, her voice dripped with fear. " I didn't mean to get you upset."  
  
Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously. Most people would never notice the slightly threatening tone in his voice. But Sephiroth felt like he had a mystic connection to her. Maybe this was why he couldn't kill her. When the command of killing Jen tried to go from his brain to his arms, something was there to stop it.  
  
Beginning to ignore Jen's reply, Sephiroth poured some of the soup into two small plastic bowls. He handed one and a spoon to Jen.  
  
" You might as well eat something," Sephiroth muttered. " Not that I care that you haven't eaten all day."  
  
Jen accepted the spoon and food and began to eat it. Her mouth was filled with a taste of spices and vegetables. Mixed in were a few chunks of meat. She ate quietly, looking every once and a while at Sephiroth. He too, was partaking in the soup, staring out at the field beyond.   
  
" What is this soup?" Jen asked.  
  
Sephiroth turned at looked at Jen. " If I told you, you probably wouldn't eat it."  
  
Jen looked at it again. " Well, I know there's spices and vegetables but I can't reconise the meat."  
  
" It's from a form of our transportation," Sephiroth replied. " A chocobo to be more specific."  
  
" Chocobo?" Jen mouthed as she looked back at the food. " What's that?"  
  
Sephiroth glared oddly at her. All she ever had was questions. It was like she didn't even know that basics of life. All she could understand was eating, sleeping, walking, speaking and, subconsciously, using her powers.  
  
" How could you not know what a chocobo is like?" Sephiroth asked coldly.  
  
Jen looked at him and then turned away, almost as if she was ashamed to answer. She quietly muttered something. Sephiroth moved closer.  
  
" How do you not know?!" Sephiroth growled at Jen.   
  
Her reply was broken, a mix of odd words and unfinished sentences. Her voice was high pitched and her voice reflected tears. Sephiroth placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Are you going to answer or not?" Sephiroth asked, his cold eyes glaring at her.  
  
Jen sighed. " I don't much of anything. I never went to school, I've never been any were but North Corel."  
  
" It took you that long to tell me that?" Sephiroth moved back to his stop on the ground and glared at Jen. He continued to eat when Jen turned back around.  
  
" I'm starting to wonder if you've ever been in contact with people," Jen said quietly. " You have a commanding voice but you lack human contact. Sorta like me."  
  
Sephiroth put the bowl on the ground and looked at Jen. " I worked for SOLDIER. I was the highest ranked member until......." His voice trailed off into a whisper. Jen leaned closer.  
  
" What is it?" She asked quietly. " Is it something that your almost ashamed of?"  
  
Jen waited for the answer, even though she was sure it would never come. It was obvious that Sephiroth disliked showing any kind of emotion towards anything. His eyes looked away for a second and then looked back at Jen.  
  
" Forget I asked," Jen replied, a shiver running through her as she sat back down. It was stupid of her to ask such a personal question. He reacted as if whatever happened to him was a sin; his cold green eyes reflected fire. Screams of people and the crackling of flames filled Jen's mind. She looked back at Sephiroth.  
  
" A fire," She muttered. " There was a fire."  
  
Sephiroth looked at her, his eyes were wide, showing shock even though his face did not. She had read his mind. No, more like seen what he had seen. It was the mako, connecting them, making Jen see what Sephiroth couldn't explain.  
  
" The fire burned down a town," Sephiroth explained. " I started that fire."  
  
" You realized something," Jen said. " You learned something about yourself that drove you mad."  
  
Sephiroth got up and turned away from Jen. " I don't wish to talk about it."  
  
Jen looked silently at the ground. She picked up the dirt in her hand and let it run between her fingers. She could see Sephiroth's memories; the ones he kept locked away in the back of his mind. The fire was right in front of her, the heat licked at her skin. How many died that night? How many people would never get to see their families again? Jen dropped the thought. Sephiroth didn't want her thinking about it, he didn't want her wondering about his past actions.  
  
" Tomorrow I'm heading into town,' Sephiroth said. He turned to face Jen. " You can come if you wish."  
  
" There's a town near here?" Jen asked. " I haven't seen one….."  
  
Sephiroth pointed to the tall jagged mountains in the distance. " The town is beyond those mountains. The path is fraught with monsters so you'll have to fight your way through."  
  
He turned to leave when Jen said something that made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
" You'll be there for me right?"  
  
Icy green eyes met Jen's blue ones. Jen felt a bit scared of what she had said. Then again, almost anything she said make Sephiroth feel weird. When the reply didn't come, Jen began to follow Sephiroth towards the mountains. 


	4. Ch4

Well, ch4 also kinda sucks and is important in the plot so don't flame me! I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any characters from it. I created Jen so there. Hey, I don't even own a PS2 or a car. So stop bugging me! *hides*  
  
" Why are we here again?" Vincent asked as the group entered Niblehiem. It hadn't changed much but Cloud glared at the townspeople. The town had burned 5 years ago, these people had never lived there. Tifa's house was over run with cloaked beings but it took only a few minutes for Cid to scare them off.  
  
" Those things are bizarre," Cloud muttered, taking a seat the table.  
  
" Why are they here anyway?" Vincent asked, leaning against a wall.  
  
" Who knows, who #$%^in' cares!" Cid yelled. He sat down in a seat and propped his feet up on the table. Relaxing, he pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his googles and lit it. " Vin, you as too many $^#%in' questions."  
  
Cloud looked out one of the foggy windows. Cobwebs had built up over time and the glass panes were covered with a thick sheet of dust. Getting up, Cloud walked over and brushed the dust away with his hand.  
  
People were wandering the streets, chatting their fake lives away. They didn't know about the fire. They didn't know that people had died. They just lived out other people's lives as if nothing had happened.  
  
The old Shinra mansion, which had been deserted for years, sat quietly behind steel and cement gates. The lawn was almost dead; a brown and olive green mess. The glass windows were broken or boarded up, the result of years of mistreatment and lab experiments. It was the only building that never burned in the fire. Sephiroth had spared the building and the countless books and documents hidden away in the basement.  
  
Something caught Cloud's eye. Long silver hair and black clothes. The mercenary glared at the figure. How could he forget. The image of the man was burned into his memory; his glowing green eyes reflecting the fire around him.  
  
Vincent noticed Cloud staring out the window. It was hard to come back to a town that was supposed to have burned to the ground 5 years ago. Vincent, however, had no memory of the fire. He never felt the fire burn around him. He didn't hear the screams of the towns people as their homes burned to ashes. Vincent was asleep, dreaming horrible nightmares that no human would ever dream. Falling deeper into the sin that he had deemed on himself.  
  
" What the hell are you guys looking at?!" Cid yelled, noticing Cloud and Vincent staring at the window. Both seemed almost tranced out. Cloud had a look of pure hate while Vincent looked of pure angst. Cid took a long drag and then looked back at the two. Cloud shuddered violently.  
  
" It's him."  
  
The room went silent. The group froze on the spot. Anyone could have dropped a pin and heard it during the moments of utter silence. Vincent took a slow breath and replied.  
  
" Who?" He asked, moving closer to the window. " Who is it?"  
  
Cloud looked at Vincent, the look of hate still in his eyes. " Sephiroth. He's here."  
  
" Why in the hell would Sephiroth be here?" Cid asked, getting up and looking out the window.  
  
Cloud looked at the spot where he had seen Sephiroth. Though he was long gone, there was still the lingering threat of him. Even the people had stopped to watch him. Their stares ment nothing to him, but it was meaning everything to the person with him. Cloud had never seen her before but she looked very suspicious. The girl, who ever she was, had a look of pure terror as the people watched them pass through town. Cloud could still see him though, miles away and heading for Mt. Nible, the young girl right behind him.  
  
" That must be her," Cloud said. " That must be the project Hojo was talking about."  
  
" Who?" Cid asked, peering out the window. " All I see is #$%^ people walking around."  
  
" I didn't see a girl," Vincent said, steping into the conversation. " Then again, I didn't see Sephiroth either."  
  
Cloud walked away from the window. He stood for a moment, his back facing the others. " Sephiroth had someone with him. A young girl with long green and purple hair. She looked almost clueless."  
  
" Clueless?" Vincent said. " Did Sephiroth notice her?"  
  
" He must have," Cloud replied. " Sephiroth seemed to be making sure that she was fallowing him."  
  
Stillness filled the room again. Sephiroth must have knew the girl; understood why she was falling her. The question was, who was she?  
  
Vincent breathed slowly and then finally spoke.   
  
" Maybe….. maybe she is the failed project Hojo was talking about."  
  
" That girl? The project is that girl?" Cloud replied doubtfully.   
  
" No way in hell is that girl a science project!" Cid yelled.  
  
Vincent looked back out the window and sighed. " But then why did Sephiroth let her live? Wouldn't anything that came in contact with Sephiroth be slaughtered immediately?"  
  
Cloud and Cid looked at each other in shock. Maybe this girl is the Jenova clone they were after.  
  
" So now your saying that Sephiroth likes her?" Cloud asked.  
  
" No," Vincent replied. He turned to face Cloud, looking deeply into his blue eyes. " Because he believes that she is his mother. And if she really has just excaped from the Shinra labs, she'll need something to protect her."  
  
" Where do you think they are heading?" Cid asked.  
  
" They headed for the mountains," Cloud said. " I guess, he's heading for Rocket Town." 


	5. Ch5

Sorry it's taken so long to add this chapter. As usual, i don't own FF7 or and characters from it. I created Jen so there.  
  
Jen wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the bath. The warm water was rushing down the drain, filling the room with a whirling sound. Jen's hair clung to her head and shoulders as she hurriedly tried to dry it.   
  
To Jen, having no previous experience with a bath, found it very warming. Her clothes where thrown on the counter, covered in mud, dirt and blood from the travel over the mountains. Sephiroth left as soon as he ordered the room and left Jen with the key. Where ever he when was anyone's guess.  
  
The mirror in the room was now foggy; Jen appeared as only a blur. She moved her hand across the glass surface to clear the mist away. She looked at herself: wet hair that still clung to her, water all over her, giving her skin a soggy appearance. Jen went back to drying up.  
  
  
  
Outside on one of the beds, was a few outfits. However they arrived was beyond Jen. The only thing was a note from the front desk. Jen looked at the scribbles on the note and sighed. She couldn't read any of it. She tried on some of the outfits, which ranged from classy business suits to pyjamas. One that caught her eye while she sliped a blouse off was a large messy gray shirt. The tight clothes she had recived didn't suit her at. However, the shirt was much to large for her. Her shoulders kept showing and the bottom reached down to her knees. It was very soft and she seemed almost glad to get out of the stained clothing she had arrived in.  
  
Along side the clothes, were several girl like things. Among them was a large brush. Jen picked it up and looked at the shiny side of the brush. Peering into the handle, Jen could see her inverted reflection. She flipped the brush over to the rough side. The bristles were sharp and pointy to Jen but she knew it must have been for something. With the brush in one hand, Jen made her way back to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Jen looked into the mirror. Her once terribly messy purple and green hair was now sleek and shiny. It drapped over her shoulders and almost hid her eyes. Unsure of how many hours had past, Jen reached for the door but stopped before she could turn the knob.  
  
Voices. Well, only one. Sephiroth was back, and from the sound of it, was walking back and forth. But it was the conversation he was having that was bothering Jen. It was one-sided. Sephiroth was doing all the talking. Every question he asked, was instantly answered by the silence.  
  
Sephiroth was talking to something. Jen moved closer to the door, her ears craning to hear the other persons name. Jen placed her hands on the door and moved closer. The door had other plans. It swung open, flinging Jen into the room, right infront of Sephiroth. Jen hit the floor, moaning as she got up. Sephiroth stood infront of her. The girl backed away and quickly stood up.  
  
" I heard the voices and i though...."  
  
Sephiroth cut her off. He was standing close to her. Too close for Jen's comfort. She tried desperatly to move but her legs didn't obay her mind. Sephiroth moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jen, holding her close. The girl quickly reacted, struggling to get away. But it was useless. Sephiroth was much stronger that Jen; her feeble attempt to excape was barely hurting him. Jen slowly gave in, exausted from trying to excape. She rested her head on Sephiroth's chest, listening to his heart beat. He held Jen's chin in his and and lifted it so that they were looking into each others eyes. Jen wasn't sure what to expect next. To her surprise, Sephiroth leaned over and kissed her. She was lost instantly as they stayed in this embrace. He slowly backed away a few moments later and looked softly into her eyes.   
  
" I got you something while i was out...."  
  
Jen looked at him. " You did?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded and looked at the wrapped gift on the bed. Jen looked at it oddly.  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
Sephiroth let her go. " Go see."  
  
Jen walked over to the gift and unwrapped it slowly. She gasped at the gift infront of her. It was a sword but it bore a resemblance to Sephiroth's sword.  
  
" That is Murasame," Sephiroth explained. " It is the twin of Masamune."  
  
" You think i can handle a sword like this?" Jen asked, holding Murasame.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. " If i can, you can."  
  
Jen looked at Murasame for a moment and then back at Sephiroth, who was lying on the bed.   
  
" You will teach me how to fight with Murasame right?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. " Of course."  
  
Jen smiled and sat down next to Sephiroth. They looked deep into each others eyes for a moment.  
  
" Did you really mean that kiss?" 


End file.
